


A Taste For Blood

by Intense (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, First Time, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Intense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in ASZ. Rick misses brutality and in walks Beth Greene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If rape is not your kink, this fic is NOT for you and I would highly suggest you leave now.

Rick was done with Alexandria. He felt like a caged animal, pacing the confines of his safe little home, in this safe little community, with the big safe walls. It was bullshit. Even if it lasted forever or at least until he took his last breath, it’d still be bullshit. He’d sacrificed too much of himself along the way to end up like this, for it all to have been for nothing.

He missed the brutality. He missed having an excuse to kill another person, to take what he needed. He yearned to look down and see blood caked up under his fingernails again, didn’t matter who it belonged to. Walker or human. It was all the same at the end of the day. Although he did hav a fondness for human blood. There was something far more satisfying about taking down an equal and not a mindless corpse. A certain type of pleasure he got when he looked down and seen the proof all over his crimson stained clothes that he had the capacity to do such an heinous act. 

The Governor, he was not. At least he never had been. But as he walked circles around the floor of his quaint little home that he shared with his two children, Rick was starting to wonder if maybe he was worse. Or if maybe those walls around Woodbury had did something to Philip Blake, caged him from his thirst until finally the man had cracked. 

Because Rick was cracking, he was sure of it. Hell, he was positive. The fury he had surging through his veins was twice as powerful as the grief he’d had after Lori. And if that had made him lose it, he was horrified at what this new longing he had developed would do.

It was why when he heard the knock on his door, he ignored it. And when the pounding continued, he felt his hand immediately go to the Colt Python on his hip, imagined opening the door and shooting whoever it was at point blank range. Maybe if he got lucky, some blood would splatter on his face before the poor fucker dropped to the ground.

“Rick?! I know you’re home.”

His head jerked at the sound of Beth’s voice, wondering what the hell it was she could possibly want. The kids weren’t home. Carl had taken Judith to the safe little park, with the safe guards, and the child safety equipment. An image that should have pleased him, it was why he’d bitten a damn man’s throat out. To keep his children alive and happy. But really it only served to enrage him. You couldn’t push a man to do something like that and expect him to ever come back from it.

“Rick. Just open the door.”

She wasn’t going away, he realized. And finally giving in, he went to the door, unlocked the dead bolt, and cracked it just a bit, trying to protect Beth from him.

“You’re losing it again aren’t you?” She asked, pushing her way inside, looking dead set on giving him some inspirational speech like her dead father would’ve.

Ever since they’d rescued Beth from that hospital she hadn’t been quite the same. Instead of a weak little farm girl that stood in the background, suddenly she moved with confidence. That pissed him off too. Rick was supposed to be the leader, the one in charge, the tough one. He was not supposed to be the recluse hiding in his house while Beth fucking Greene strutted around on guard duty with a gun in her hand.

And damn did she strut. Always in the same pair of tight jeans, the ones that were forever stained with blood, mixing two of the things he missed the most together - a firm ass and brutality. It was like a constant reminder of everything Rick craved advertised in the form of a girl half his age. A girl that had no damn place questioning him, barging inside.

“What do you want?” He finally asked, gritting his teeth as they both stood at the door, not even bothering to answer her question.

Not even when her big innocent eyes stared up at him in concern.

“I just came to check in on you. You weren’t with the kids at the park.”

“I’m fine. They’re fine. We’re all fine.”

He practically spit each sentence out, not even caring if she seen how bitter the words tasted in his mouth. It was the closest thing he was ever going to get to a release again, he figured he may as well make the most of it.

“Is it really so bad that we’re all fine?” She asked, clearly understanding the problem just like Hershel would’ve. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“You have no idea what I want, Beth.”

Rick wanted her gone. He needed her gone. Her and the ignorant notion she still believed in.

He wasn’t even going to bother with goodbye, instead just opened the door, yanking her arm towards it. Her thin wrist felt so damn fragile in his grip, reminding him of how easy it was to overpower someone, his adrenaline surging with that simple touch.

“Don’t touch me.” She snapped, trying to jerk away but only failed miserably. “Don’t get pissed because someone actually cares.”

The words actually made him laugh standing there in the open doorway, his arms still firmly holding on to her. It was probably the same bullshit she’d pulled on Daryl, he figured. The reason Daryl suddenly had fucking feelings after being left alone with her. Just more ignorant bullshit. It wouldn’t matter how much sunshine and roses she spewed out of that innocent little mouth, Rick knew it would never explain away the need he had.

“We’re safe here, Rick. Is that really so bad?”

He seen it on her face the moment she realized it wasn’t going to work. The concern in her eyes changing into fear, the way her body went limp like prey pretending to play dead. The exact second she understood that she was staring into the face of a man she no longer recognized.

It was the fucking look Rick had been needing. The same look that fat fuck had given him right before Rick had stabbed him repeatedly, Joe’s blood still dripping from his beard. The way Lori had looked after he killed Shane, hell even Shane had done it right before Rick sliced a blade through his stomach. The very thing he’d thought this safe zone was sorely lacking was suddenly standing right in front of him.

“You’re never safe, Beth.” He kicked the door shut with his foot, used his free hand to grab her delicate little neck, shoving her up against the wall in a choke hold. “I think it’s time you figured that out.”

He felt the tremor shoot through her body, the complete and utter terror. Walkers never shook in fear. But that’s what made the humans so much more satisfying.

“You won’t hurt me.”

And there came the denial. Walkers didn’t do that either. 

He stared her down, waiting for the next words. His absolute favorite part, the begging. Something that had always made him feel so damn in control, having another person completely at his mercy. And when it didn’t come fast enough, when she just stayed there standing stiff, he tightened his grip on her neck, pulling her away from the wall only to smash her head back into it. And it sure as hell got his point across.

“Please, Rick...”

His cock actually stiffened at the words, got him hard so fast that it was painful, his dick straining against his jeans. He wasn’t going hurt Beth the way she thought. No, he wasn’t quite that far gone. Not yet. But if he didn’t do something soon, he feared he would be. So he’d let Beth take one for the team, seeing as how she’d always seemed to care so much. It’d teach her a fucking lesson. 

“You don’t want me to hurt you, do you?” He asked, leaning in close, watched as a single tear dripped down her cheek. 

She just shook her head and Rick could tell she was trying to be brave. Trying her hardest. It made it better. The courageous ones were always more fun than the cowards.

“You just wanna help, right?”

He felt her tremble again when she nodded and he couldn’t help but lick his lips, finally pressing his hard dick against her jeans, letting her feel every hard inch, showing her the effect her fear had on him, letting her know what he was going to do.

Beth tried to turn her head, tried to pretend it wasn’t happening.

“Don’t. Fucking. Move.” 

He recognized the sound of his voice, the one when he’d reached the point of no return. The one he used every time he was about to end someone. And he supposed he was about to end Beth Greene, end every damn ignorant thought she had in her head, destroying her idea of safety forever.

And he’d put enough fear in her that when he let go of her, she stayed still, still refusing to look at him. Just quivering in fear, her legs practically locked together. It was a miracle she was even still standing up straight.

But Rick didn’t hesitate either, he’d learned along time ago that a scared animal would always eventually dart away if given the chance.

Unbuttoning her jeans, he yanked them down with her panties, forcing her legs out of them. It was then that she finally tried to pull away, when the reality set in of what he was about to do. Hell, it was what he wanted her to do. The fight was half the fun.

He even let her take one step, just to get her hopes up before grabbing her ponytail and slamming her back up against the wall, that tight ass he’d fantasized about now facing him, making his cock jerk just knowing what he was about to get away.

“I told you not to fucking move.” He growled into her ear, landing a hard lap against her cheek, the sound echoing off the walls of his safe little home.

“You don’t want me to hurt you.” 

He shoved his dick against her at the words, watched as the tears flowed when she shook her head.

“And you don’t want me to hurt anyone else.”

With the statement came another forceful shove, his cock straining to be unleashed on the tiny girl in front of him, his chest pressed so hard against her back he could smell the fear dripping out of her pores. And when she didn’t respond, he grinded against her again, dead set on forcing words out of her.

“Just do it already.” She grunted, the fear quickly turning into anger, anger that only pissed him off.

“Turn around.” He grunted, ready to punish her for not being a proper victim.

She followed the command without any struggle, turning to face him, naked from the waist down, determination in her eyes.

“I was gonna do you a favor.” Rick told her, making a show out of unbuckling his gun belt and letting it drop to the floor. “I wasn’t gonna make you watch what I’m about to do. Just gonna take you from behind so the only memory you’d have were the sounds I made in your ear.”

Her eyes were tracking his every movement, watched as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and took a step closer, finally freeing his stiff dick, seen the fear finally return. 

“But now you’re gonna look at me while I fuck you.”

“Rick, please...” 

She was begging, a sound so pathetic it made cum leak from the tip of his dick. And it wouldn’t have mattered if she did it a thousand times over, it wouldn’t have changed his mind. He was too far gone.

Placing his hand on her face, holding her tight against the wall, he met her eyes. Seen the terror, the humiliation, the truth of the monster he’d become. Always had been. A safe community and a clean shaven face weren’t going to fix anything, not ever. 

“You don’t have to do - “

He cut her off, moved his hand to her mouth, firmly covering it to stifle the words he had no interest in hearing.

“Shut the fuck up.”

It was then that he seen it in her eyes. The lights go out, maybe some life too. The moment when she accepted her fate, a small part of her dying with the realization. But if she was dying, he finally felt alive again, pushing into her with such force that he lifted her feet off the ground, thrusting into her like the rag doll he was using her as.

Rick had expected the pain from pushing into a dry fuck, but he hadn’t expected her to be quite so damn tight. And the whimper that tried to escape her mouth took him by surprise. It was brutal, throaty, making her eyes slam shut as she took every inch of him. He thrusted in again, knew eventually she’d get wet even if she didn’t want to. God knew his dead lay of a fucking wife had every time she’d suffered through letting him fuck her.

“Look at me.” He grunted, pressing his hand harder against her mouth, crushing her body with as much force as he could muster.

Still she refused. He pounded into her again, forcing another cry out, music to ears.

“Look. At. Me.”

But instead of opening her eyes, Beth just tried to free herself from him, finally having had enough of the torture he was putting her through. Her hands trying to push him away even though he still had a hold on her face, even though his cock was still buried inside of her.

“Fuck you.”

It was muffled from his fingers over her lips, but Rick heard it well enough. Actually smiled at the sound. Allowed her to struggle for minute, pushing and clawing at his shirt but he was too strong, easily kept her pinned down with just the one hand on her face.

“I am fucking you, sweetheart.” He whispered, finally grabbing hold of her wrists and pinning them over her head.

The tears were pouring now, the sight only making him ram again into her, finally feeling the her walls beginning to get slick. And at first the feeling of her wet cunt’s grip was so overpowering that Rick didn’t realize there was something off about it. Not until he pulled out and looked down did it finally make sense why her juices weren’t sticky, weren’t giving off that musky smell he was craving.

It was blood.

Beth Greene was a fucking a virgin, the proof on his dick and smudged against her thighs. But he couldn’t have cared if he wanted to, the sight of that sweet substance was too overwhelming. God, how he’d missed it. Had longed to be the cause of it. 

He looked at her, could tell she was pleading with him not to do this to her any longer. Almost like she expected him to stop at the sight of what he’d done. But she didn’t know how badly he needed it. To see it, smell it, taste it.

Running his free hand over her slit, dipping a few fingers into her, he finally pulled them out and held his hand to his face. Almost came from the sight of the red fluid on his palm. This was what he’d needed all along. 

Meeting her eyes, he slowly dipped each finger into his mouth, savoring the sweet metallic taste, could see the disgust on her face at the sight. It wasn’t until he lowered himself on to his knees that he realized just how badly he’d needed it, burying his face into her cunt, lapping up the flavor that he’d craved for so long.

And he was feeling so damn greedy in that moment, his tongue dipping in out of her pussy that he didn’t notice at first how her body sagged to the sensation, her knees grow weak. Wasn’t until his tongue ran over her clit, sucking it clean of the blood, forcing a moan out of her lips that he realized it. He’d been so caught up in his pleasure that he’d somehow managed to make her succumb to his desperate lips, her hands running through sweaty curls as he continued sucking her swollen bud.

He didn’ give a fuck anymore about hurting her, he’d gotten what he’d came for. If she wanted to grunt against his face, it was fine by Rick. Just made the thing he craved taste even better, finally mixing with her sticky fluids, thickening it up, making it sweeter.

He looked up to see her eyes closed, her face a mixture of disgust and pleasure. She was hating herself for enjoying it. 

And when her walls started to flutter around his wet tongue, Rick let Beth ride it out, knew she’d hate herself even more for cumming on his face. Even helped to keep her steady until her orgasm resided, her body shaking in tremors that didn’t have anything to do with fear anymore.

“You aren’t done here.” He told her, standing up, forcing himself back between her thighs.

It was his turn. One he didn’t feel quite as guilty about taking anymore as he pushed into her, placing his blood soaked palm back on her neck, meeting her eyes.

He could only imagine what he looked like, pounding into her with blood caked on his face. But it didn’t matter.

With each thrust he felt his balls tighten, his dick pulsing, forcing noises out of her that were a mixture of pain and pleasure. Keeping his rhythm, he pounded her into the wall, never pulling all the way out of her bloody cunt, refusing to stop the momentum. At some point her hips started to roll with his, pushing back against him, nothing but shame in her eyes for her body betraying her. And when his dick jerked, he finally pressed his lips against her willing mouth, forcing his tongue into her with ease while he pumped his load into her, filling eth in every way he could. 

By the time his orgasm had resided, her legs were wrapped around his ass, her pants coming out just as breathless as his. But it wasn’t until Rick finally pulled away and seen the red stains he’d left on her skin and around her innocent little mouth that he felt truly satisfied. All he’d wanted really was a taste of the blood he’d spent months dreaming about. What he hadn’t expected was to put that same thirst into someone else, to pull away from Beth and see the satisfaction on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened from Beth's POV

Beth Greene wasn’t sure she could stay in the Alexandria Safe Zone another day.

 

Life was good. It was safe. It was everything she’d once wanted when she had lived at the prison in Georgia with her family. She’d had it all then and hadn’t realized it. She’d had her father, her sister, and her friends, and she’d had hopes for the future. A future that would include getting a man and having children. She found that whole idea laughable now. What a fucking vanilla fantasy. What boring goals. To have a man to share a cell with and a screaming baby on her hip.

 

Now she sat on the bench not far from Rick Grimes’ house. She watched as his son, Carl, took little Judith out in the stroller and headed towards the center of the settlement. He was undoubtedly taking her to the park. It was a long walk from the house and it was going to be hot out. She vaguely felt some concern about Judith being exposed to the heat but that was all she could feel.

 

Her vanilla dream was impossible now. She would never have a baby to push in a stroller. Getting stabbed by a cop who’d not wanted to take no for an answer at Grady had forced Dr. Edwards to operate. He’d saved her uterus but it was damaged and she would never have children. She was an empty vessel that would never be filled with a child.

 

Something in Beth died the moment she learned that she would never be a mother.

 

If there was one thing Beth was good at it was hiding her true feelings and putting her needs aside in favor of the needs of others. She’d hoped that helping others would bring her all the way back. All it did was kill her a little more each day. She was just an empty bottle floating on an ocean of blood and death. She went with the flow and that was the most she could hope for.

 

Rick Grimes was even worse off than she was. She’d seen it. She’d recognized that darkness within him. She thought she saw blood lust in him on the way from Georgia and she knew she wasn’t wrong because she could sense he missed the killing. It was all he knew.

 

The world outside had made Rick Grimes into a monster. It had done the same to her.

 

Maybe, Beth thought, as she sat watching his house gather dust in the early hours of a June morning that was going to be scorching hot, if she could save him. Then she actually cracked a smile. She couldn’t save herself. She honestly didn’t care to even try to save someone else. She wondered what would happen if she went into that house. Would he rail at her? Would he ignore her? Would he fuck her if she tried to seduce him?

 

That idea was quite intriguing. What would it be like to fuck Rick Grimes? She’d never fucked a man, period. She was a virgin. She was ‘pure’ as the driven snow. Snow that hid the black ashes of her soul. She wondered what would happen if she went in there and pushed Rick into melting that snow and exposing the ugly, dirty truth of who she was now.

 

Without being aware she’d stood, Beth found herself drawing closer to the house. She was going to go into that house and play with fire.

 

 

 

Beth banged on the door to Rick’s house. He didn’t answer. She knew he was home but she was determined now. She wanted to see what would happen when she confronted the man who moved about town like a tiger about to lash out and feast on innocent blood.

 

“Rick?! I know you’re home!”

 

She waited. He refused to come.

 

“Rick. Just open the door.”

 

She waited. She was going to have to get creative to get him to open the door.

 

“You’re losing it again aren’t you?”

 

That did it. He pulled open the door and she shoved her way inside. His house was tidy. Excessively so. Like he poured all his pent-up energy into cleaning every surface even if it was already spotless.

 

“What do you want?” he demanded.

 

She prepared herself. She’d seen his eyes when he’d opened the door. He was a beast inside. She’d learned at Grady what a beast needed to get worked up to hunt--prey. She’d loved theater in High School. She’d put on a performance now. She’d be sweet, concerned Beth Greene. She’d be innocent. She’d be everything he needed to show his true face.

 

Beth gazed up at Rick, giving him her soppiest, big-eyed expression. It took all she had not to smile when she saw him buy it. Men. Good or not they were all the same. They liked a good woman. A tender woman. An easy target to control.

 

“I just came to check in on you. You weren’t with the kids at the park.”

 

“I’m fine. They’re fine. We’re all fine.”

 

He sounded so deeply bitter. He sounded the same way she felt.

 

“Is it really so bad that we’re all fine?” She asked, trying to sound understanding. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

 

“You have no idea what I want, Beth.”

 

 _Oh, but I do, Rick_ , Beth thought. _I’m giving it to you right now and you don’t even know it_.

 

He surprised her by opening the door and gripping her arm. He was going to shove her outside. She had to say something to piss him off. She knew just what that should be.

 

“Don’t touch me,” she said, and made a feeble attempt to pull away. “Don’t get pissed because someone actually cares.”

 

He laughed. It was beautifully bitter.

 

“We’re safe here, Rick. Is that really so bad?”

 

 _There you are, you beautiful beast_ , Beth thought, when she saw the monster inside Rick peer out. She made herself go limp rather than reach out to him. She was going to get what she came for. She was going to give Rick what he needed. She’d be the prey and she’d let him devour her. To do it convincingly, though, she’d have to be dry. She’d have to hide her excitement. She’d have to let herself feel the fear and try not to let it turn her on. This was, she realized, the only thing that had come remotely close to exciting her since she’d taken up residence behind the walls of the safe zone.

 

“You’re never safe, Beth,” Rick said, kicking the door shut. He grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall, making her struggle not to wrap a leg around his waist. “I think it’s time you figured that out.”

 

She couldn’t stop the tremor that went through her. Knowing that he was going to fuck her whether she wanted him to or not aroused too many feelings inside of her. There was no getting out of this house without experiencing him ramming his cock inside her, taking her virginity, bruising her. She wondered if he understood the look in her eyes. Had she given herself away?

 

No…no he thought he saw fear. Good.

 

“You won’t hurt me,” she said, trying to stoke the fire in his belly. If he needed her to beg she would. “Please, Rick…”

 

She saw him harden. She let her eyes mist over. The pain in her back and the difficulty breathing were very real things so it wasn’t that difficult to let the tears flow. It was working. Like chum in shark infested waters.

 

“You don’t want me to hurt you, do you?”

 

 _Yes,_ she thought. That wasn’t the answer he needed to hear so she shook her head.

 

“You just wanna help, right?”

 

She shivered, her body trembling as she struggled not to laugh in his face, not to anger him enough for him to go too far with the violence. She nodded.

 

He pressed his cock to her. She turned her head, stifling a moan, putting an end to the urge to rub against him.

 

“Don’t. Fucking. Move.”

 

She locked her legs together, her body shaking with excitement, especially when he undid her jeans and yanked them down, forcing her legs out of them, exposing her to him. When he released her and watched her she knew he wanted her to run. So she tried. She only got one step before he gripped her ponytail and pulled her back before slamming her face first to the wall.

 

“I told you not to fucking move,” he growled, before slapping her ass.

 

 _Don’t get wet_ , she said to herself, repeating the order over and over, hoping her body would obey.

 

“You don’t want me to hurt you.”

 

She felt his dick against her. She shook her head, letting the tears flow.

 

“And you don’t want me to hurt anyone else.”

 

She really couldn’t have cared less. She felt him grind against her. She was tiring of this game. She needed to move him along, make some progress.

 

“Just do it already.”

 

“Turn around.”

 

She wanted her top off. She felt silly being naked from the waist down. It would be suspicious if she suddenly yanks off her top. She decided to stare him down. She was going to be brave now.

 

“I was gonna do you a favor,” said Rick. He tried to intimidate her by making a show of undoing his belt and letting his gun drop to the floor. “I wasn’t gonna make you watch what I’m about to do. Just gonna take you from behind so the only memory you’d have were the sounds I made in your ear.”

 

She was losing the battle to keep dry, to keep calm, not to launch herself at this beautiful beast and tongue him while he fucked her virginal pussy without care of how badly it hurt her. Seeing him undo his pants and free his hardened cock was killing her.

 

“But now you’re gonna look at me while I fuck you.”

 

“Rick, please…” she ‘begged.’ “You don’t have to do-”

 

He covered her mouth, his eyes cold as ice. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

This was it. This was the moment it was going to happen. She stilled. It was time for the beast to devour her. Did she have what it took to withstand what was about to happen? This time her fear was very real. She hated physical pain. Yet it was her only hope to really feel alive again.

 

She hadn’t expected Rick to be quite so brutal. Harsh, yes, but this was brutality in its rawest form. The pain was like being stabbed with a white-hot poker straight from a forge. He thrust into her so hard that he literally lifted her off the floor, putting air under her feet. Her eyes slammed shut as a sound of pain escaped her that was akin to that of an animal in its dying moments. She thought she would pass out it hurt so bad. Her stomach rolled for just a moment as her lower extremities cried out from the overload of pain on her nerves.

 

He thrust again.

 

“Look at me.”

 

She couldn’t. She could only feel the agony, the literal agony, of his violent entry into her body. Even when the blood began to flow and her body was slick the pain didn’t lessen. His anger, his hatred, worsened the pain and Beth felt herself come alive inside. She felt like her old self for the first time since the night she was taken from Daryl.

 

Suddenly she was sad. She was hurting, not just physically, but emotionally. This was Rick Grimes but at the same time it wasn’t. She missed the man he’d once been. She suddenly had a desire for tenderness and love. For affection from him.

 

“Look. At. Me.”

 

She felt like she was suffocating. The pain was too much. She had to get away. She had to go somewhere and curl up, preferably with some pain killers. She couldn’t take the torture another second. She had to make him stop. She even regretted coming there, for purposely getting herself into this situation. She fought back. She struggled against him. He was evil and vile and he was invading her and she wanted it to stop.

 

“Fuck you,” she said, though her words were garbled with his hand over her mouth, making it so hard to breathe.

 

“I am fucking you, sweetheart,” he whispered, cajoling her, humiliating her. This was what she’d asked for, after all. She couldn’t fault him for giving her what she’d thought she wanted. Rick just kept going. He just kept pounding into her, relentless, brutal. He was grunting from the effort and she hated every sound.

 

Her eyes finally opened. She tried to beg him with her gaze to stop but she knew it was pointless. This wasn’t the good guy she’d once known. This was the monster he’d become. She felt relief for only a moment when he pulled out of her. Then humiliation when his hand was on her, his fingers in her. He looked at the blood on his hand, then looked at her.

 

 _When did you die?_ Beth wondered. She looked at his baby smooth face. She’d never get used to him not having a beard. He looked so much younger without it. He looked so friendly. So kind. At least until you met his cold, dead eyes. His smooth face was deceptive. It wasn’t the face of man with a kind soul.

 

She watched as he licked her blood from his hand. She felt her gut roll with disgust. She’d thought him a monster before. She’d realized she’d underestimated just how far gone Rick Grimes really was.

 

Then he surprised her again. He sank to his knees and began lapping at her blood-soaked cunt. He was drinking the blood that still flowed freely from her. The sensation was oddly like a balm to an open wound. The pain lessened when he began to suckle her clit. The last thing she’d expected to feel after that kind of agony was pleasure.

 

This is what she’d wanted all along. This is what she’d pushed him into raping her for. This feeling. This pleasure she’d never known before. Oh, God, it was good. She came explosively, her juices running bloody over Rick’s face. He clearly didn’t mind. He let her ride it out, and when the orgasm was over, she hoped he’d let her leave.

 

“You aren’t done here,” he told her, sensing her desire to flee. She was ready for it to be over. She was tired and she was dying inside again.

 

He was gripping her neck again, pushing inside of her again, fucking her again. He pounded into her with relentless force, even harder than before. It still hurt like a son of bitch. She gazed upon him, his baby smooth skin covered in her blood and pussy juices, his eyes finally warming up into something that wasn’t life but not quite death, something in between in a hellish half-life. Her legs went around him as she realized that there was pleasure beneath the pain. She rolled her hips instinctively, matching his rhythm, riding it out, wanting it to end but at the same time wanting that feeling of pleasure.

 

She felt Rick’s body jerk inside her. He kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he pumped his load into her pussy. She was forced to taste blood from his tongue, his lips. She felt the sticky texture around her mouth when he pulled away and she was shocked to realize…she liked the taste of it. He’d clearly craved her blood and now she knew why.

 

It was good.

 

 

 

Rick released Beth and she stood on shaky knees, staring up at him, her body aching and burning in ways that felt both good and bad to her. She knew he expected her to grab her clothes and skulk off to the bathroom where she’d get dressed and weep.

 

Instead she knew she was surprising him. She knelt before him and took his steadily softening cock into her mouth. His dick was covered with her blood. His balls were dripping with it and he stood there while she lapped every single drop from his dick and balls. It was coppery but sweet, mixed with her juices, mixed with her pain.

 

It occurred to Beth that whatever it was that turned them into walkers was evolving inside them, making them bloodthirsty animals. Or, perhaps, they were just so fucked up from all that had happened to them that they’d turned into something less than human. All Beth really knew was that she lamented that there was no more for her to lick when she’d finished cleaning him.

 

“You taste it too?” he asked, a look of wonder on his face.

 

Beth nodded. “Yeah. I guess I do.”

 

She grabbed her panties and jeans and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. The heat of the day had arrived and the cold water would feel good on her sore body. She wasn’t surprised to see that Rick had followed her.


End file.
